The Power of Fandom
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: ONLY RATEED M FOR EXTREME CUSSING IN THE SONG! Um, yeah so... What happens when Beast Boy gets Star hooked on The Clash of the Planets? Only an experience of a lifetime for all of TCOTP fans! BB- star Have fun guys!


**Okay, just so all of you know—the song used in here is NOT a kiddy song. There is a whole lot of bad…. Cussing, but that's bout it really. Um, the song is a real song called I am Chewbacca. If you are reading this I suggest you listen to that song first. But I changed some of the lyrics to fit the one shot.**

**Disclamier: Nien! Teen Titans and song!**

…

Raven let out a sigh as she hummed to herself Sexy Naughty Bitchy me. The stupid radio had got it stuck in her head earlier, and now, she just couldn't stop thinking it. Luckily, Cyborg and Robin didn't notice because they were both distracted by the mess they were in.

No, they were not kidnapped by Slade, nor being regurgitated by Plasmas. The world was not ending by Alien Invasion or Demons were not possessing people. No, they were at THE Clash of the Planets Convention. Polled dressed in ridiculous costumes (even by the Titans standards) crowded around the three heroes, and Raven identified a stench that her brain wished it hadn't.

Why were they here? Because, they were here to support Beast Boy and Starfire. You see, three months ago, after the Titans had defeated Control Freak via Clash of the Planets (**A/N: **Episode "Don't Touch That Dial") Starfire had asked Beast Boy to watch the TV show with her from the beginning, and of course the green changeling obliged.( with a quick happy dance.)

So they had spent the next two days watching the show from the very start to the newest episode. They sat there on the Black couch, Beast Boy in kitten form sitting in Starfire's lap as she pet him; both of their eyes wide and smiles wider. By the time the last episode was done, they had a trash bag full of empty pizza boxes, chips bags, and candy wrappers.

They both stunk worse than Plasmas dipped in skunk scent, their hair was wildly sticking up all over the place. Jut then, Cyborg had walked in, with a Sub Supreme Sandwich in mind for dinner, when he saw his two friends sitting on the couch staring at a blank screen.

He carefully crept over, stood behind the couch, and poked them both on the shoulder. That shocked them out of their trance. Beast boy morphed back into a human with a huge grin on his face. Starfire swirled in her seat to face him with a huge smile.

" **THAT. WAS. GLORIOUS!" **Beast Boy met her response to the show it an 'I know!', and shot off into a long conversation, about the show. All without noticing Cyborg. So he just stared wide eyed at the before backing out of the room, his back never facing BB and Star. Later, after a nice long shower and a nap, everything seemed back to normal, except now Beast boy and Starfire would crack little inside jokes about the show that no one else would get. It visibly pissed off Robin, and Raven sat there quietly wondering if she had missed her chance already.

And then two months, The Clash of the Planets convention came to Jump City. It was widely known by now how big of the show Starfire and Beast Boy were, so the Host of the convention asked them for a favor. One that that made Starfire not able to touch the ground for a week because she was so happy, and was enough to make Beast boy faint. (much to his embarrassment)

So here was Robin, Cyborg and Raven, Sitting in fold out chairs, waiting for the show to start. First, there was all of the writers of the show and some actors discussing the show and taking questions. And then, it happened.

Joss Whedon, one of the head writers, stood up and announced into the microphone:

" Well, this has been a lot fun, but now something special. This song was written by us, the writers, and now is being performed by two huge fans of the show, and teenaged superheroes that Jump city knows pretty wells—" The huge red curtains pulled back to reveal Starfire dressed up as Princess Mayzin and Beast Boy in a bowling shirt, dress pants and shiny shoes.

Starfire's long red fiery hair was done up in three buns, one on the back of her head, one on the front, and one and the tope. She wore a long Blue dress with no sleeves, and a silver belt and flats.

Beast boy stepped up to the microphone and smile, showing off his tooth and said

"Thank you, Joss. It's an honor to be here. Now this song is called Nombacca, and this goes out to all the ladies!" Starfire shot him a disapproving look, so he added "and to all the fans." He stepped back and the crowd roared. Starfire giggle as the slow guitar music started up. She stepped up and started quietly:

"**I sit in a yellow cubicle  
And I type at an orange screen  
And I'll get a raise next Tuesday  
If I can keep my office clean!"  
**A look of a fake anger crossed her face as she sang while her friends in the crowd just stared. Beast boy took over then. A look of dread and anger crossed his face as he voice rose as he sang.**  
**

"**The women here ignore me  
They call me "Scrawny Dan"**

Well, Raven did anyhow, but she called him Scrawny Gar. **  
"But that's because they don't know me  
They don't know who I really am!"**

Both Starfire and BB yelled into the microphone as the crowd went wild.

**I am Nombacca!  
I am a Quookie  
I fight the empire  
I fix the main particle flux conduit"**

Beast Boy turned into a Quookie and stomped around the stage as Starfire sang.

"**Don't fucking cross me!" **Starfire never cussed—NEVER. And the fact she just did made of the Titans crap their pants. **  
"I am Nombacca!  
In need of no one  
In want of nothing."**

Beast Boy's furry little Quookie self, jumped into the crowd and stomped by the people all the while Star sand, her two loose bangs at the front of her hair swishing back and forth as she sang.

"**I am Nombacca!  
I have no home  
My home is where  
My spirit goes."**

That was actually true enough for he too, so in a way—Nombacca was relatable to her. Beast Boy went back on stage, and went back to human and sang while Starfire walked seductively across the stage.****

"Don't fucking taunt me!  
'Cause I'm Nombacca!  
I'll rip your arms off  
I'll kill your friends."

The music fast and loud pace slowed and quiet down some as he sang softly, his eyes looking at the floor. Starfire walked over and place and on his shoulder sympathetically.****

"I think about my home planet  
When I'm in the conference room  
I wear a coat and tie  
But my heart is filled with gloom."

Beast boy Stepped aside as the as his grin returned and Starfire yelled in time with the now soft music.****

'Cause that faggot on the Doom Star"

The crowd went wild with cheering, hooting out agreements while the Titans just stared at their two friends, with the same thought in all of their head's. 'What the hell?' Starfire's grin almost took up her whole face.**  
"Would like to see me dead…  
Some day I'll tear off his black and red helmet  
And take a dump on his fuckin' head!"**

You know, Robin had a list of good traits of Starfire's in his head. Sweet, strong, smart … Innocent, well, he'd have to cross that one off now. Cyborg was just laughing with the crowd by now and videotaping the act with his electronic eye. Raven was simply staring at Beast Boy.****

Beast boy and Starfire was now singing once again with the now loud, metal, and fast music.

"**I am Chewbacca  
I am a Quookie  
I fight the empire  
On the Curmudgeonly (**A/N: Look it up**) Eagle!"**

Starfire Sang once again, but only because she was so much taller than BB, so the lines fit her better.

"**You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of Nombacca?  
I'm eight feet tall  
I'll kick your ass!"**

Starfire was now swaying her body to the music and motioning the thrilled audience to sing with Beast Boy.  
**  
"I am Nombacca!  
I've got no home  
My home is where  
My spirit goes."**

The whole Audience was up on their feet and dancing now, well, except for Raven—she didn't do dancing Beast Boy and Starfire were both sweating by now as they sang:

"**You can all fuck off!  
I am Nombacca  
Kiss my ass  
Eat shit motherfucker!"**

Beast Boy turned back in two a Quookie and wailed as Starfire sang the last lines.**  
"Moooootherfucker  
Motherfuuuuucker  
Motherfucker!" **

The music died down quickly as the Crowd was on it's feet cheering, laughing, and clapping. Beast boy and Starfire both smiled and waved, than BB took Star's hand in his as they bowed. They were quickly rushed of stage, as Joss thanked them once again, and began the next segment of the talk.

But by now the two Titans didn't care. They were hopped up on the performance still. As Beast Boy danced silently the happy dance with Star and the dark back stage. And then Beast boy did something that neither of them thought he would do. He got up on his tippy toes and gave her a passionate kiss while swinging her around.

Starfire smiled into his lips for a second before ret ringing it, her cheeks red. Meanwhile, Raven, who was still in the audience, recognized this huge wave of emotion from the two and shook her head. Her chance was missed, and from the kind of waves coming form Beast Boy, she most likely would never get another chance.

** …**

**Yeah, that was kinda of cute one shot from me. Cheesy I know, but I 3 Cheese! Um, and this could set up the Rob-Raeness that couyld take place later on in the show. Have fun! Oh, and if you have done something like this before, (minus the singing and being superheroes.) favorite this story please!**

**KKA**


End file.
